Family
by HaWaii FiVeO2012
Summary: ***continuation of Trouble*** Rachel and Grace are kidnapped, it's up to Danny to save them...a whole lot of whumpage! R&R please (I'm crap at summaries!) Steve/Danny whumpage fan! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the sequel of Trouble my last fanfic if ye want to check that out! I'm glad to be back and the good news is that I'm now on my long summer break so I'll be updating more regularly :) **

_**So what did ye thing of the S4 season finale? Let me know, I would love to know but personally for me I thought it should have been more centered around the core 4 that we have and they shouldn't delve too much into the private life of Grover, but maybe that's just me? I'm excited to see in season 5 what develops with the whole Wo Fat storyline, but I'm guessing there's going to be whump since Wo is involved! **_

**Anyway on with the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Who is this?" Danny asked his voice shaking in fear

"That is for me to know and you to find out Detective.." Danny heard the strong Russian accent clearly on the other end of the line, his blood was boiling, Grace and Rachel were in danger.

"What do you want?" Danny looked back up to McGarrett's porch where the rest of the Five-0 team were relaxing eating Barbequed food and sipping a cold, refreshing longboard oblivious to the chaos that Danny was enduring.

"I want Stan Edwards..." The unidentified Russian man said

"Well, I don't know where he is! Last time I heard he was away in Beijing on business..." Danny admitted truthfully

"I don't care where he is Detective! Just bring him to me. Track him down and bring him to me, I already have my men looking for him but since you are a detective you will come in for handy for me.." The villain said as Danny heard Grace whimpering in the background, in one way it was a relief to hear Grace cry at least now he knew she was alive, but he didn't hear Rachel and that worried him.

"Ok, ok uhh ...I'll track him down but I swear to God if you lay a hand on them I will ki-" Danny was interupted by the strange man on the other end

"-I don't think you are in position to be making threats Detective, you have 4 hours to get and bring him to me, if not well lets just put it this way...your precious Rachel and Grace will be swimming with the fishes..Oh and Detective don't forget I have cloned your phone so if you tell any of your Five-0 friends I will not contemplate in ending their lives" The man said before the line went dead

Danny was left in utter shock and fear, his hands started shaking, his breathing rate increased and soon he was hyper-ventilating, his vision was blurred, his world was spinning but he could hear someone very deeply in the back of his mind. When he eventually snapped out of it there was Steve standing right in front of him looking awfully concerned for his partner and friend

"Danny? Hey? Everything okay?" Steve asked trying to get Danny's dazed attention

Danny swallowed thickly, remembering vividly the words the Russian mobster just said to him, no matter how much he wanted help and just to tell Steve he couldn't risk it especially when it came to Rachel and Grace's lives. They were just too important to him.

Danny coughed slightly to clear his throat, remembering back to when he was in the hospital, it all made sense now-the bruises around Rachel's neck, Grace hearing a "cross" male voice talking to Rachel. Rachel knew she was in danger and Danny was slightly annoyed that she didn't tell him, he was also angry with himself for not doing something to find out what was going on sooner. But most of all he was furious with Stan, what had that son-of-a-bitch do to get his daughter and ex-wife in such grave danger?! When he got hold of him, he would nearly kill him himself! Do those Russian men a favour

"Danny?" Steve asked urgently, shaking his shoulder slightly trying to get his attention

_Okay Danny snap out of it! Rachel and Grace need you! Act normal!_ Danny thought. No matter how hard he tried the worse case scenario kept replaying itself in Danny's mind. He had to from words sometime soon!

"Everything's fine Steve, I gotta go.." Danny said walking towards his car leaving Steve confused

"Danny? Hey wo,wo ,wo!" Steve said blocking his path, Danny was getting frustrated "...What's going on?"

"Nothing Steve I have just got...stuff I need sorting out that's all!" Danny said almost pushing Steve to the side still pacing towards his car already thinking of places where Stan could be.

"Danny?!" Steve shouted knowing his partner and knowing it must be something important to say he is leaving just like that, so Steve did what was best and decided to leave him off, looking at him hop in a speed away his SEAL senses were tingling knowing something definitely was not right. He eventually shrugged it off and vowed he would ring Danny later just to make sure everything's okay. He got back to the celebrations.

* * *

Danny first went to Five-0 HQ, it's the first place he thought of an to be honest his brain wasn't really functioning properly since he found out that his daughter and ex-wife's lives hang in the balance.

He had to track down Stan, and he knew if Stan had his phone on him then he could track him down using Satellite technology. He had Stan's phone number in his phone just incase something may have happened to Gracie, Rachel had given it to him when they first moved to Hawaii. So he typed it into the smart-computer and thankfully he got a hit. Stan was in Hawaii, his phone was showing up in Honolulu International Airport, he was obviously trying to make a quick getaway from whatever he was hiding from so Danny wasted no time in jumping in his car and speeding down the highway towards the airport. Pity he forgot to get rid of Stan's tracking device off the smart-computer.

When he got there, he just jumped out of the car not worrying about theft or anything like that, he just had to get to Stan. Flashing his badge he managed to get through security but he started to panick when there was still no sign of Stan. So he decided to ring his phone hoping that he could hear it ring near him and hopefully that would lead to Stan.

It rang and it rang but nobody answered, so he decided to block his number and ring again, this time as he strolled vigilantly around the airport terminals he heard a distinctive ringtone, he turned around to see Stan digging his phone out of his suit pocket and checking the caller I.D.

"Stan!" Danny shouted jogging up to Stan's position. Stan turned to see Danny run towards him and he ran automatically when he saw the badge and gun, this only confirmed Danny's worst nightmares, what was he hiding? Danny obviously ran after him, he came here to get Stan and he wasn't leaving without him!

"Stan!" Danny said catching up to the man, Danny saw that Stan had dropped a few forms when he suddenly fled but he didn't have time to pick them up since he ran straight after him when he began to run. Airport Police thankfully joined in on the chase and in no time Stan was handcuffed and apprehended by two young airport police officers.

"What the hell is going on Stan?" Danny shouted leading him back to where he left his luggage and where he dropped the suspicious forms upon running.

"When they got there two officers stayed with Stan while Danny looked at the forms, they were last minute tickets from Honolulu to New York, and as he was flicking through the pages and came to the last page his heart jumped into his mouth and he nearly threw up. There was a picture of Rachel and Grace tied up and gagged to a pole, Rachel had a slight cut above her eye and they both had red puffy eyes from crying. Danny paused for a moment, wiping the tears from his own eyes before confronting Stan.

"What did you do?! huh?! What did you do to them?!" Danny shouted angrily

Stan just looked at him, no emotion, nothing. Danny couldn't believe Stan was no emotionless, he thought he loved Rachel!

Without even thinking Danny swung and punched Stan straight into the gut, hard causing Stan to double over gasping or breath

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Danny said nearing Stan's face in anger, he held Stan's chin up to look straight into his eyes "If anything happens to them, you are a dead man!"Danny roughly let go

"Okay Detective!" One of the officers said pushing Danny back making sure he doesn't get himself into even more trouble

Danny walked over to Stan's luggage, a briefcase which he unlocked to reveal it full of cash. There must have been like 20,000 at least.

"I'll take it from her boys.." Danny said grabbing Stan's cuffs and the briefcase before heading back to the car

"Play nice Detective, I will be reporting this incident to H.P.D" One of the officers said

"I can handle it! Danny warned

Okay..Okay" The officers backed down

* * *

They got to Danny's house, Danny stormed in the door and pushed Stan on the floor roughly locking the door behind him

"Where are they?" Danny asked

"I don't know!" Stan said but didn't get a chance to defend himself when Danny kicked him into the gut once more

"Where are they Stan, I'm not going to ask you again!" Danny said to a wriggling Stan who was trying to recover from his last blow

"I told you I don't know, it's the truth!" Stan cried embracing himself for the next round which suprisingly never came

"Where were you going with all this money?" Danny asked, Stan didn't answer "...Huh?" Danny said louder making sure Stan knew who was in charge

"To..New York.." Stan admitted

"What were you going to do there?" Danny asked

"I..I can't do this.." Stan said

"Oh, you can...you better speak up Stanley, because if you don't you are going to wish you never laid eyes on Rachel or me.." Danny said tugging at Stanley's hair

"I'm a...conman.." Stan finally admitted

"Your a what?" Danny asked shocked

"A conman, the guys that took Rachel and Grace...his name is Oslov Chibok, we were supposed to go into business together when I ...took his money" Stan said pointing towards the briefcase

"So this is Oslov's money?" Danny asked, Stan nodded "..Yes.."

"Okay so why won't you give it back to him.." Danny asked

"I was going to run with it! There is 30,000 in that briefcase! That would sort me out for nearly the rest of my career!" Stan said

"So you were just going to keep running knowing that this Oslov Rachel and my daughter!?" Danny asked

Again without emotion "Yes.." Stan said

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Danny said kicking Stan one more time

"Did you love Rachel atall? Or is money more important to you?" Danny asked pacing the room

Stan coughed "Of course I loved her, I would do anything for that little girl!" Stan shouted

"Obviously not since you were running with Oslov's money leaving Rachel and Grace to die!"Danny shouted "Are they just collateral damage?! Is that what they are to you?!" Danny asked

"No of course not! I panicked I guess! Stan was feeling the guilt

"Well listen to this, you are going to spend the rest of your miserable life in a jail cell you hear me! But first, you are going to help me get Rachel and Grace back okay!" Danny said kneeling down next to Stan keeping his voice low but stern

"Okay.."Stan nodded almost frightened of Danny

"Ring Oslov, tell him we have the money...we get Rachel and Grace back, today!" Danny said

Stan rang him, told him they have his money and arranged them to meet in a desserted barn up near Waianae.

"Let's go get our girls back.." Stan said as Danny uncuffed him

"_My girls..._" Danny asserted Stan, before they both left briefcase in hand

* * *

**Okay bit of a cliff-hanger but I shall be back soon, ye do know I am a HUGE fan of both Steve/Danny whump so they'r will be plenty to go round in the next chapters...  
**

**_I would just like to know yer opinion;_ what would ye think about me killing off a minor character (such as Rachel?) in this fic? would ye mind or would it be going to far? I just want Danny to experience the whole single dad parenting sort of thing, but if ye don't want it to go that way then I have no problem just let me know in reviews! **

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank ye all for yer kind reviews I really do enjoy reading them** **so please do keep them coming. I have taken yer advice and I am going to kill off Rachel which will result in some emotional whump for our Danno, not forgetting some physical whump for both our boys aswell with a bit of Gracie whump too but I'm not going to give her such a hard time since she is about to loose her mother **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Danny paced around the dirt road for what seemed lie an eternity patiently waiting for whatever he was waiting for. The Russian goons would have to turn up sooner or later and as soon as they did Danny would just hand over the money and he would get his girls back, that would be the best case scenario the worst would be a gun battle or something along those lines. Danny didn't want any fuss he just wanted Rachel and Grace back without any ammo or weapons involved.

"Would you sit down, you are making me nervous!" Sta said from the open door of Danny's Camaro

"You're not nervous already?!" Danny said waving his hands "What is taking them so long?!" Danny said annoyed

"They'r gonna come alright! They have to! We have their money!" Sta said slightly relaxing Danny, well as much as you could wen your daughter and ex-wife are kidnapped.

"You are not going to get away wit this either you know!" Danny said

"Yeah, I know" Stan said sadly "I just wish it hadn't turned out like this.." He carried on

"Oh right would you prefer to be in New York now huh? Leave Rachel and Grace to die, is that really the type of guy you are!" Danny said raising his voice towards the end of the sentence

"Thats not what I meant Danny! I never chose this life! I never wanted to scam these people-" Stan never got to finish his sentence

"People? So are you saying this is your career? You've scammed loads of people didn't you? You're a pro at this sort of thing aren't you!" Danny said in anger

"...I love Rachel, I adore Gracie...I would never do anything to hurt them.." Stan said

"Then why do this?! Y'know you are really starting to annoy me Stan, you are saying you love them? Then why jump on the first plane to New York? If you really loved them then why would you run?!" Danny said confronting Stan

"I screwed up.." Stan admitted under his breath

"Yeah you did and you better pray that Rachel and Grace get out of this alive or else ...I will kill you myself!" Danny said as the agonizing wait continued

* * *

"Okay, thanks or calling, enjoy the rest of yer time off!" Steve said as the remaining few of his guests including Chin and Kono left his house after the splendid BBQ

After they all left the first ting Steve did was take his medication, he learnt his lesson the hard way before he was not going to put himself through all that again with his silly mistake.  
He then whipped out his phone and dialed his partner's phone. Steve was suprised to hear that it went straight to voicemail, something wasn't right he just knew it!

He tried it one more time but the same thing happened, he was beginning to get extremely worried, Danny left the BBQ in a hurry 3 hours earlier and he hadn't heard from him since. That not Danny-like one bit. Something was wrong and Steve had to find out so he grabbed his Chevy keys and sped towards Danny's house

When he got there everything seemed normal from the outside, it was clean and orderly but Steve did notice Danny's camaro missing from the front of his house, this concerned Steve slightly but then he relaised he could have just went to collect Grace or something small like that. He knocked on the door not really expecting an answer, he wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. He looked in the window to reveal a crystal clean living area with only one ting catching his attention. A few A4 sheets spread across the floor, Steve wondered what they could be but soon they were pushed to the back of his mind as he made his way back to his truck and left.

Something in his mind told him to stop off at HQ, they whole 5-0 team didn't have to be back to work for another 3 weeks as H.P.D took over all cases that 5-0 would usually work on. Steve walked into the main room ad approached his office, something caught his eye as e turned towards the smart-computer to see his turned on, this intrigued Steve as he neared the computer he could see a clear name "Stan Edwards" as he got closer he realised that Danny had tried tracking STan's phone and pinged him in Honolulu International Airport. This was all beginning to look abit fishy, why was Danny trying to track down Stan? Was Danny or Stan in danger? He had to find out so he jumped in the truck and sped towards the airport.

When he got to the airport he noticed two young airport police talking to H.P.D outside the airport. Steve automatically knew it was about Danny. He hopped out of his truck and approached the officers. He showed him his I.D and badge before asking what's going on.

"Aren't 5-0 supposed to be on hiatus right now?" One H.P.D officer asked Steve suspiciously

"Well, yes but I think Danny Williams my partner might be in trouble, mi initial investigation led me here..." Steve said, one of the officers clicked his fingers

"Ahhh yes, is your partner yay high blonde hair combed back?" One of the officers asked Steve illustrating the approximate height of Danny up against his own body

"Yes that's him! He was here?" Steve asked

"Yes around three hours ago...he came in looking for a Edwards...when he caught him he arrested him..." The officer informed Steve and H.P.D

"Do you know what Danny wanted from Stan, any clue why he was tracking him down?" Steve asked

"Yeah actually, we escorted Stan back to his belongings where Detective Williams picked up a few pieces of paper...he looked at them and then me and my partner just saw him punch Mr. Edwards in the stomach.." The airport police officer explained

"Did you see what was on the paper?" Steve asked urgently remembering the sheets of paper Steve saw lying on Danny's floor in his house

"One was Stan's airline tickets, he was flying o the 6.15 flight to New York, the other I didn't get a look at .." the officer said

"..And you released Sta into the custody of Mr. Williams is that correct?" The H.P.D officer asked, the other officer nodded

"..Even though Detective WIlliams had punched the subject?" H.P.D said, airport officer nodded knowing he was wrong

"He said he would handle it! " The airport officer said before Steve hopped back into his jeep and sped towards Danny's house seeing what was on those mysterious forms that Danny had at the airport

When he got to Danny's house, nothing seemed different the car was still gone and Steve tried once more to ring Danny only for it to go straight onto voicemail. He didn't even contemplate on kicking Dany's door down for a piece of paper but when he saw what was on the piece of paper his heart dropped

There was the picture of Grace and Rachel gagged and tied up, tears streaming down their faces. That is why Danny was so moody Grace and Rachel are in danger. With it were airline tickets to New York just like the airport police officer had said.

Steve wasted no time to speed back to HQ and track down the Camaro which was thankfully fitted with a tracking device, if Steve finds the Camaro he finds Danny. Danny could be in danger and Steve had t protect him like all partners do

He son got a hit! Danny's car was in a desserted field near Waianae so Steve was soon in his truck on the way to Danny's location.

* * *

"What is taking them this long they are 20 minutes late!" Danny said kicking the dusty road beneath him in pure frustration and anger

"Danny stop whining they are going to come! We have their money!" Stan said for the umteenth time

"What if they'r not? what if we'r being played and they still have Rachel and Grace and they'r not going to come here atall!" Danny said thinking of all possibilities

"Well, that would make no sense atall! Rachel and Grace they are useless to them, they are just used as leverage they want their 30k they'r going to get it!"

There was a few old shipping containers oddly placed around them, Danny remembered looking at them and thinking it was an odd place to have shipping containers but his mind was soon taken off the matter as they heard a truck coming up from behind them. 2 trucks to be exact. It was them this is it!

They hopped out of the car, one goon holding Rachel the other holding Grace an old bag placed over both their heads

"Rachel Grace!" Danny screamed, Rachel and Grace wriggled underneath the bags as they screamed as loud as they could with the gags stuffed in their mouth.

"Mr. Williams good to see you " The Russian boss mobster Oslov stepped foward as Rachel and Grace were pushed to the floor a gun pointing at their heads

"Please we have yer money just don't hurt them!" Danny pleaded, nobody even noticed Steve creep up hiding behind one of the shipping containers ready to pounce if things got messy. He parked his truck at the entrence to the field and walked the rest of the way so he wouldn't get noticed

"Throw the money over!" Stan did as instructed

"Ahh Mr. Edwards nice to see you again!" Oslov said stepping closer to Stan

"Please we have doe everything you have asked, just let them go!" Stan pleaded just as one of the men raised the gun and Stan panicked head butting Oslov and kicking one of his many guards. This started off a gun battle, Rachel and Grace screamed as they tried to dodge the bullets blindfolded. Grace heard bodies fall to the floor next to her as tears ran down her face as she screamed in fear. She could hear her mother scream beside her as she felt her hand being grabbed, Rachel was sitting behind Grace as she held her hand as they were both tied up they were sitting back to back hands clenched in one another. Grace heard her mother mumble under the gag, it's going to be okay Gracie, it's going to be okay just stay still!

Then there was a bang, a loud thud as her mother's body shook.

"Mommy?" Grace mumbled under the gag. Grace was left scared and heartbroken as her mother gave one last squeeze before her hand went limp in Grace's. Grace screamed, the tears were uncontrollable, her mother had been hit and she was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her mother managed say to one strangled almost unrecognisable comment under the gag

"Love..." Is all that Grace heard before she didn't feel her mother breathing beside her anymore, her hand was beginning to go cold. He mommy was ripped away from her, she was dead. But Grace kept holding her hand, crying and screaming for her daddy and Step-Stan to help but no help came. Not even a minute later Grace felt a hot pain rip through her shoulder before everything went black and the silence consumed her.

Grace also heard Danny scream her name and she was almost 100% sure she heard Uncle Steve.

Steve jumped out as bullets rang all around him he of course couldn't avoid them as one bullet nicked him just above the collarbone and he fell to the ground screaming in agony. Danny didn't even notice Steve behind him he had his mind on two individuals only Rachel and Grace.

He ran towards them looking to his left to see Stan the moment he got shot in the chest and collapsed the life dripping out of him and he lay dead on the ground. He was only a few feet away from Rachel and Grace when he himself got shot, straight in the abdomen as he fell his vision blurred, his last sight was that of Grace and Rachel. His heart dropped as he saw Rachel slumped to the left bag still around her face with an unmistakable red stain growing around her heart, she had been shot.

_The silence was deafening_

* * *

**Well action packed chapter there for you! Please review! a little emotion towards the end there too! That's the end of Stan and Rachel and it's all stan's fault, we left you with a cliffhanger but don't worry i shall be back soon :P plenty whump to go round in this chapter anyway literally everyone got shot! ha until next time! **

**REVIEW! (sorry for any typos in this chapter) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok since it was such a big cliffie last time and because of the really good revires I got (thank ye!) I decided to not keep ye waiting too long for the next chapter so her it is!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Steve slowly came round, his vision was blurry he was sweating as he tried reaching for his cell phone in his pocket, he put his hand into his pocket gasping and cringing at how muc unbearable pain it cause as it pulled on his injured shoulder. He looked straight ahead of him to what looked to be a bloodbath, three Russian mobster's lying face down in the pool of their own blood shotguns and handguns littered the little area. The struggle for the phone continued but Steve was quickly loosing energy from the blood loss he was sure infection was starting to set in. Time was running out.

Steve looked to his right to see a businessman in his ow blood stained suit and tie obviously dead on the ground, he concluded it was Stan. He looked in front of him to see his partner, keeled over his hand clinging protectively around his stomach. He was unconscious and Steve didn't even know if he was alive so with all the effort he could manage he finally managed to retrieve his phone and call 911, they said they would be there as soon as they could as they were tracking down Steve's co-ordinates since Steve didn't have a clue where he was. Steve said to put a rush on the ambulances before hanging up.

He closed his eyes momentarily but forced them open again to check on Danny. With a great deal of pain Steve managed to roll towards Danny's position. When he got there he gently shook his shoulder hoping for a reaction, his concern level raised when their wasn't one. Steve didn't know how long he was out and how long it was since chaos erupted.

"Danny? Danny wake up!" Steve said shaking his partners shoulder whilst aggravating his own. He felt for a pulse and was delighted when he felt a strong throb beneath his fingers.

Steve didn't have the energy as his eyelids began to slide shut but something else caught his eye. The two individuals only a few feet behind Danny tied to each other, back to back. Steve was sure he heard whimpering coming from underneath one f the bags that was placed tightly around one smaller individual. Of course! Steve thought, it was Rachel and Grace! Steve had momentarily forgot the reason why he was in the situation in the first place but when he remembered it came back full force and made him sick as he saw a growing pool of blood around little Gracie's left shoulder.

He managed to scoot over to them and with his good arm took the bag off Grace's head. Steve was suprised and relieved to see Grace was conscious, barely but she still had lost a lot of blood.

"Gracie! Hey, hey it's okay...your safe now!" Steve said untying her hands and feet and taking the gag from Grace's mouth. As he was doing this he took a glance at Rachel, he knew it was bad since Rachel was slumped over with an obvious bullet wound square in her chest, Steve took off the bag around Rachel's head and automatically knew she was gone. It was a heartbreaking, gruesome sight as Rachel's lips were a sickly blue, her blue eyes open, normally sparkling with life but now the look of death. Steve knew there was nothing that could be done so he closed Rachel's eyes and laid the bag over her face again, he didn't want Gracie seeing her like this.

"M..m..mommyyyyy?" Grace cried trying to turn around to see her mother

"hey Gracie look at me! Look at me okay...Everything's gonna be okay y'hear me?" Steve said uncomfortably wrapping a hand around Grace as they both winced in pain, Steve quickly pulled back. Steve smiled as he heard the faint ambulance sirens in the background, he looked towards the entrance to the field to see many ambulances and H.P.D pull up open the gate and speed towards the obvious injured party.

"She's...she's dead, isn't she?" Grace looked Steve straight in the eye, Steve had to break the news to Grace but he constantly reassured her as Grace screamed in grief-stricken pain

Steve cradled Grace who was shouting "MOMMY!" over and over again in his arms until the paramedics arrived not even 3 minutes later and the lights were turned off once again, darkness consuming them both

* * *

Steve woke in the hospital, the frequent beeping brought back some horrible horrible memories of the last painful time in hospital, and this time was no better as he tried to move but red hot flames of pain ripped through his shoulder like blades of fury. It caused Steve to wince in agony as he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Standing next to him was Chin he looked down at him obvious concern in his eyes.

"Steve? That's it open your eyes!" Chin said laying a cold hand on Steve's uninjured shoulder

"C'hin?" Steve slurred half-conscious

"Yeah...How'r you doing?" Chin asked

"S're.." Steve blinked "H'w long was I out?" Steve asked groggily

"About two days Steve, you were starting to worry us!" Chin said

Steve tried to sit up abit more but caused him to wince in pain as he settled back down on the bed once more

"Hey Steve relax! You had surgery on your shoulder to retrieve the bullet lodged in there ..you're going to be sore for a while.." Chin said, Steve just nodded and suddenly remembered Danny! Grace and sadly Rachel

"Danny? is he alright?" Steve asked urgently, this time over-riding the pain and not taking any notice of it

"Steve please relax! Danny is fine, he is still out cold but that's because he had an operation because he had an infection in his bullet wound...he's resting and he should wake up soon!" Chin said

"Grace?" Steve said his muscles still tensed

Chin looked down at the ground, not making eye contact with Steve a sad look written across his features

"Steve uhm...Rachel died... she got shot, Grace is not coping very well.." Chin admited

"I know Rachel died, I uhm woke up at the crime scene I checked on them both but I knew she was gone..what d'ya mean she's not coping very well?" Steve asked

"Kono is staying with her every night but she's not talking. It's like she's gone into shock or something...especially when she found out Step-Stan is also dead, the kid is heartbroken!" Chin said sadly

"I want to see her!" Steve said adamantly

"Steve I don't thin that's such a good idea, she has been looking for her Danno a lot but unfortunately the doctor's wont allow her into her until he's awake.." Chin said

"Chin I need to see Grace, I promised her everything will be ok and by the looks of things there not!" Steve soldiered on ignoring his own pain as he puled the electrodes off his chest and the IV out of his arm

"Steve! Stop!" Chin said as alarms sounded all around him drawing the attention of half the hospital intensive care staff

"Mr. McGarrett! What are you doing?!" One of the many nurses rushed in and tried to apprehend an unusually strong Steve given his condition

"I need to see Grace!" Steve said struggling with the many hands trying to get him back to bed

"AHHHHHH" Suddenly Steve screamed as Chin witnessed the plaster placed around Steve's shoulder was beginning to stain red

"He pulled his stitches, call the anesthesiologist he's only going to do more damage then is already done!" The nurse shouted to her staff

Steve's breathing rate increased rapidly, this worried the doctor's and nurses since a higher breathing rate means stress on his already very fragile heart

"Steve? I need you to slow down you breathing for me, okay in, out, in, out That's it you're doing great!" The nurse encouraged

Steve's breathing rate finally slowed down with help from a bit of oxygen and as soon as the anesthesiologist arrived Steve was given a heavy dose of sedatives and soon he was out cold once more.

* * *

"Gracie guess what I got!? A thick creamy chocolate milkshake...shhh don't tell the nurse okay" Kono smiled placing the almost bucket of milkshake next to Grace's bed

Grace's eyes were glued to her book "The 3 musketeers" she didn't even acknowledge Kono's sweet gift

"hey, Grace why don't we watch a DVD? The little mermaid? what do you say?" Kono said switching the hospital TV on and grabbing the little mermaid DVD placed ext to the TV by the kind and thoughtful nurses

Grace again no suprise didn't answer

Kono sighed in defeat as she sat down on Grace's bed "You really like that book don't you?" Kono said and to her surpise got a reply

"Mommy used to always read it to me before bedtime..." Grace said sadly

Kono sighed lost for words, how do you comfort an 8 year old girl? How do you explain nicely that your mom is dead and never coming back? It was beyond tough as tears began filling Kono's eyes as memories of her childhood flooded back, her mother was an alcoholic and also died at a very young age, when Kono was 14 all though Grace was only 11 she knew what she was going through and she thought she could use that to her advantage

"Y'know Gracie, I too lost my mommy when I was young.." Kono said, this caught Grace's attention

"You did?" Grace asked

Kono nodded sadly

"And were you sad?" Grace asked

Kono nodded "Yeah, of course! It's only natural to be sad Grace...and you know what else I did..alot?" Kono said

"What?" Grace asked

"I cried...because I knew she wouldn't be coming back"Kono said getting to the reassuring part

"But y'know what cheered me up ever so slightly?" Kono said

"No what?" Grace asked

"I just remembered...the good days we had together! There were many good days, of course there were bad days aswell, the days when your mom wouldn't allow you to go to your best friends house for a sleepover or eat too much chocolate but it's when your mom is gone you remember how good she was, how amazing she was! And that doesn't have to end just because you won't see her again! Your mom might not be here in person but she is always in there" Kono pointed towards Grace's chest(heart) "And nobody can ever take that away from you!"

Suddenly Grace pounced on Kono, wrapping her unstrapped arm around her neck while tears streamed down her face

"I know, it's going to be okay.." Kono comforted rubbing circles on Grace's back

"I want Danno!" Grace cried

"You will always have your Danno." Kono said genuinely, breaking the news to Danny that his ex is dead is going to be tough!

"Thank you!" Grace whispered as she fell asleep, the trauma catching up with her and the 3 musketeers sitting there right beside her, Grace's and Rachel's favorite book!

* * *

Short enough chapter, I know I will have a longer one next time where Danny finds out! Hope ye enjoyed this chapter let me know!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) Back again sorry for the long delay I am finishing the final semester exams but good news tomorrow I am finished for the summer so very excited about that!**

**I want to try whumping a different person see how I feel about it, so in this chapter there will be a bit of Kono whump, might aswell give everyone a hard time right?! Hope ye don't mind! **

**Here is the next chapter, hope ye enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Danny began to come round slowly but surely, he felt terrible he felt dizzy from the anesthetic and he had a very sharp pain coming out his stomach and back. He slowly pried open his eyes but quickly closed them again as the sun streaming in the blinds gave him a sudden dizzying migraine. He heard voices all though they were faint and hardly recognisable they were still there probably saying something like 'C'mon Danny open your eyes you can do it!' he will open his eyes in his own time, no rush!

Then he suddenly remembered, shooting, guns, Stan Rachel and Grace. His eyes sprung open as he had to find out if his girls are okay. He made eye contact with what looked to be a very concerned looking colleague and friend, Kono.

"Hey Danny it's okay you're in the hospital everything is going to be fine!" Kono reassured Danny as she sensed the tension in the room

"Gr...Gra..." Danny panted from the exertion trying to ask about Grace but he annoyingly just couldn't find the energy to form words.

"Grace?" Kono asked putting two and two together Danny nodded quickly

"Grace is doing fine! I just left her an hour ago to sleep, she is exhausted.." Kono said, then the moment dawned on her

"Rachel?" Danny breathed expecting Kono to say oh she is doing fine, in fact she has been discharged! But the reply never came and Danny's nerves were at him. Kono suddenly had a coughing fit, obviously Kono did not want to be in this situation and the only way she could think of getting out of it was pretend she was sick. It was horrible to fool Danny in such a cruel way but Kono just couldn't bring herself to tell him that his ex was gone!

"K'no?" Danny asked sitting up straighter, Kono kept up her little act, she felt guilty and silly

"K'no you 'k?" Danny asked pressing the button for the doctor's to come in, it only took seconds for the attending doctor to come rushing in. He instinctively ran straight to Danny but Danny had pointed to Kono and the doctor acted quickly thinking that it actually was a real emergency.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny shouted as Kono was led out of the room

Danny was left in shock, what had just happened? He thought. Suddenly he thought about Rachel, I don't know what made him think about her but he realised something very important, He still loved her! It broke his heart to think that he nearly lost both of them at the same time, but he came to the conclusion that when he gets out of this stinkin' bed he would go to Rachel and tell her how he really felt.

Grace will be so happy! They are finally going to be one big happy _family_.

* * *

"Kono?" Chin ran into one of the Accident & Emergency cubicles seeing his cousin on a bed he was beyond worried

"You Ok? What happened?!" Chin said panting after running all the way from Steve's room

"Chin! Chin I'm fine!" Kono said, she felt like a fool and she wasn't going to tell Chin it was all an act because Chin would think she was crazy or something, even though she probably was but she didn't want anybody else to know!

"Well, are you going for tests? What's happening?" Chin said holding his cousins hand

"Yeah the doctor is organising a X-Ray on my lungs...shouldn't be too long more now.. " Kono said

Chin just puffed out a sigh of relieved air "Good, that's all I need is for you to keel over now aswell.." Chin said wiping the sweat from his forehead

Kono was beginning to get sleepy, the hospital beds were actually comfy! She felt like getting under the covers and taking a nice long nap. But first she had to tell Chin about Danny

"Danny woke up earlier..when I was with him" Kono said

"Oh yeah? How is he? I haven't had a chance to go see him yet!" Chin said

"He asked how Rachel was doing?" Kono said getting more and more sleepy by the minute, soon her head was lying down on the pillow as she felt her chest get heavy. She out it down to being tired and possibly the fake coughing fit earlier but soon her chest was constricted and she found it hard to draw in a breath. This time Kono was scared, this time it was no joke.

"What did you say?" Chin asked studying Kono's body language as she sat up straighter trying to release some of the pressure she was feeling on her chest. She felt like she had three sumo wrestlers sitting on her chest, she coughed but it didn't help. What the hell was going on? Maybe the coughing fit earlier did some damage? Or maybe it wasn't a fake coughing fit atall!

Soon Kono's breathing became raspy and rugged. She tried her hardest to draw in a breath but no matter how hard she tried nothing worked, she was oxygen deprived and the signs were beginning to show, she was sweating and she felt dizzy. Her world was spinning

"Kono? Kono?! Hold on!" Chin said to his beloved cousin as he momentarily left her side and shouted out the door for a "DOCTOR! HELP!"

Soon three young looking doctor's came rushing in giving Kono oxygen and lowering down her bed. But then Kono's eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp.

"KONO!" Chin shouted as one of the nurses nudged him gently out of the room, an ambu-bag was placed over Kono's mouth and nose as one of the doctor's squeezed the bag to get any bit of oxygen into Kono's deprived lungs. Chin watched from outside the room peeking through a little cobby hole of glass in the door.

"C'mon cuz!" Chin whispered shocked to see one of the nurses cut of Kono's cream top and stick on some heart monitors to her chest

"BP's dropping!" One doctor shouted

"Oxygen Saturation levels are fluctuating all over the place!" Chin heard another say

"Pulse slow and thready!" The nurse said as another doctor took notes over in the corner

"We need to get her up to Ct scan now!" The nurse said and they wasted no time in rolling a pale Kono from the room, wires surrounding her small body up to the Chest scan leaving a very concerned cousin to wait.

Chin waited and waited with still no sign of his cousin, concern level rising he went up to reception to ask where were they and all he got back was an abrupt 'wait in the waiting room, somebody will be with you very shortly!' Chin's patience was wearing thin!

His feet were tapping non-stop, his face red as he sipped his tenth cup of coffee that day just as the floppy doors opened and Kono was wheeled back into the A&E cubicle the doctor following close behind

As the doctor walked into the room following his colleagues Chin grabbed his arm demanding to know what was wrong with his cousin

"In the chest X-Ray we just took they're was some clouding around in and around the right lung, this would suggest a Respiratory Tract Infection, upon further examination and consultation with my supervisor we concluded that Kono is more then likely suffering from a chronic case of bacterial pneumonia, we have taken bloods to find out what specific bacteria caused this but we won't get the results back until tomorrow..." The doctor explained

"But she will be okay?" Chin asked

"We have her on a wide spectrum antibiotic which will kill any bacteria present in the lungs hence getting rid of the infection, however the wide spectrum antibiotic does kill good bacteria aswell as bad which means until Kono can build up immunity and strengthen her immune system after this visiting hours are restricted and when you do visit you will have to wear a surgery mask to prevent the transfer of any more bacteria which could worsen her condition.." The doctor continued

"C..Can I see her now?" Chin asked looking in the doors to see the team of doctor's and nurses wearing masks and gloves and special plastic shoes getting her comfortable as she still lay peacefully sleeping in the bed

"I'm afraid not, my staff are just preparing an IV and making her comfortable, I can call you when we are ready.." The doctor said

"How long will that be?" Chin asked

"An hour maybe more? Sorry I can not be certain.." The doctor said

"My friend is recovering upstairs, I'll be back in an hour or so to see her is that okay?" Chin asked it broke his heart to leave Kono like this

"Yeah that is perfect!" The doctor said happily as Chin turned his back not taking his eyes of her until her turned the corner and she was out of sight

* * *

Chin next went to see Danny, stopping off at Grace and checking how she was, thankfully she was still sleeping and was probably going to be asleep for the next couple of hours so he made his way to Danny's room.

He opened the door just as Danny opened his eyes. Danny sat up straighter wincing at how much pain it caused on his tender abdomen

"Hey, Hey take it easy!" Chin said laying a hand on Danny's shoulder easing him down on the bed

"How's..Kono?" Danny said closing his eyes as he lay back down on the bed

"She's fine, pneumonia...nobody is aloud to visit her for a while.." Chin said sadly

"I'm sure she's gonna be fine! Kono's a tough cookie!" Danny smiled

"Yeah it's just with you, Grace, Steve and now Ko-" Chin was interrupted by a suprised Danny

"Steve? What's wrong with Steve? What did he do now?" Danny asked rolling his eyes

"Uhm Danny he was there..." Chin said expecting Danny to know

"Where?" Danny asked

"The shootout, he tracked down yer Camaro and he was there.." Chin saw Danny's muscles tense and his eyes grow wide

"Idiot! Is he okay?" Danny asked

"Well, he was but y'know Steve-" Chin said

"Always causing trouble!" Danny finished

"He was fine yesterday but hen he pulled his stitches and they put him to sleep ever since then.." Chin said "he got shot in the shoulder.." Chin said leaving out a vital part of information

"Typical Steve.." Danny laughed "Hey I got good news for you!" Danny said

"Oh Yeah?" Chin asked a question in his voice

"I came this close to loosing both of them y'know!" Danny said spacing his fingers inches apart "Thankfully I didn't but It made me realise something, I have been stupid all these years, and now I'm finally getting sense!" Danny laughed to himself

"What are you talking about?" Chin made a weird face to himself thinking it was the anesthetic talking, making Danny go loopy!

"I want Rachel back! I'm going to tell her too!" Danny said excitement in his eyes

'Rachel' the word echoed in Chin's mind and he knew it was time, time to break the news and Danny's heart

He took a seat at the edge of Danny's bed a solemn look on his face

"Danny we need to talk.." Chin said

Danny cleared his throat "About what?"

"Rachel.." Chin said

"-I'm making the right decision okay its not just for me it's for gr-" Danny was interrupted

"- It's not about that side of things Danny...at the shootout, Rachel uhm..well.." Chin struggled to form words, so this is what being interrogated felt like

"Chin?" Danny asked the smile spreading to a frown

"-Rachel got shot Danny...I am so so so sorry but she...she didn't make it.." Chin said looking up at Danny who's glaze was fixed on Chin, shock taking over he didn't blink for what felt like a lifetime!

"Danny? I am so sorry man.." Chin repeated laying a hand on Danny's shoulder, Chin could see tears form underneath Danny's eyelids

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny shouted bringing the whole hospital to a standstill as Chin bro-hugged him for a good two minutes

Suddenly Danny threw his legs over the side of the bed, his mind not working logically and grief taking over. Chin could hear him chant 'Grace' over and over again

"DANNY?! What are you doing?" Chin said as he tried getting him back to bed knowing himself his actions are going to be useless

"I need to be with Grace!" Danny shouted walking towards the door

"No Danny that's not a very good idea.." Chin followed pulling at Danny

Danny turned around and pushed Chin to the floor

"I NEED TO BE WITH MY DAUGHTER! WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER NOW!" Danny shouted making his way down the corridor as Chin followed

This is going to be tough

Danny made it to Grace's room his IV line hanging uselessly from his arm a tiny droplet of blood attached to it, when he opened the door there was Grace, she was awake her knees were tucked into her chest, her head resting on her knees. When the door opened she looked up to reveal red- puffy eyes and still unused tears building up in her pained eyes.

When she saw who was entering the room, her eyes grew wide as she hoped up from the bed and ran towards her Danno. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around her waste ignoring thee pained groan from her father, Danny ignored it too as he held his daughter close, laying a hand on the back of her head as they rocked from side to side. Tears streamed down Grace's face non-stop.

"What's going to happen now?!" Grace sobbed

"We stick together..we'll get through this!" Danny wiped the tears from Grace's face as they both embraced each other again both bawling crying as the sun sat behind them

_They were all each other had!_

* * *

**So what do ye think? What did ye think of the way Danny handled it? Or the Kono whumpage do ye agree or not? LET ME KNO! :D  
Not much Steve in this chapter but plenty to come! Believe me, bring Kleenex!  
**

**Next chapter should be up by the end of the week, if not I apologize! **

**Lets reach 50 reviews! PLease! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**well Hello there everybody sorry for the long delay I have been making the most of the hot weather here so I have been spending most of my time outdoors :) Anyway here I am again with the next chapter hope ye enjoy!**

**I usually don't bring in new characters into the story (that don't really exist in the actual show) but since Rachel died I kind of have to... hope ye don't mind **

**Long chapter ahead with a tiny bit of a cliffhanger (sorry!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

A week had passed and Kono was feeling much better, her pneumonia had passed and she was delighted to be signing the discharge papers. With strict orders Kono reluctantly agreed to follow the doctor's orders to go home and get some rest. But she knew she couldn't she had to be there for her colleague and friend and his little daughter who had just lost a beloved mother and ex-wife whom Danny still really cared about. So much so that Kono had recently found out that Danny was planning on re-igniting the relationship between the ex-lovers, it just made the whole scenario even more heartbreaking.

Even though Danny was still ill himself he spent most of his time with Grace, cuddling her and reading her bedtime stories just like what mommy used to do. Kono knew it was going to be hard for Danny taking up the extremely responsible role of both mother and father but it was a comforting thought to know that Danny would do anything or his daughter, heck, he would even give his own life if it came to it. Well, maybe not now since now Danny was all Gracie had. Rachel's mother was arriving on the island later that evening to mourn with her grandaughter and to do the morbid task of organising where and when Rachel's funeral will take place, London or Hawaii? Probably Hawaii.

Rachel was an only child to a Mrs. Carla and Micheal Edwards, sadly Micheal died from cancer shortly after Rachel and Danny's wedding. It brought a smile to Danny's lips when he thought back to those days, the happy days, He remembered how happy Rachel was on her wedding day because her very ill father at the time got to walk her up the aisle. She was heartbroken when he died, they were so close but it was sad under the circumstances how father and daughter would meet again.

Danny didn't know how he would manage raising Grace by himself, Rachel and Stan the two people that she lived with most of the time and had influenced her life so much were gone and all Grace could do is sleep and cry. Danny's heart was physically and painfully breaking as he witnessed first-hand the pain his 11 year old daughter was going through. And to make things worse Grace recently started having nightmares about the whole situation.

Kindly the doctor's had agreed on moving Danny's bed in with Grace so they would be close at all times, Danny would grab a nap when Grace was sleeping but sometimes as Danny was snoozing lightly Grace would just jump awake like a bolt of lightning and start bursting into tears. Danny would be by her side just holding her in a matter of milliseconds.

And that is what Danny was doing now, the sun was beginning to set outside and Rachel's mum was going to be here any minute, Grace was looking foward to meeting grandma, Danny not so much. When Rachel and Danny split up Carla was not too please about it. Danny hoped all of that would be put behind them and they can just focus on Grace and getting her through this very difficult time.

"Shhh, shhh Grace it's okay..." Danny said as he gently stroked Grace's hair as her sobs died down to mere whimpers as she wiped her eyes dry

"I miss her Danno...I really miss her.." Grace cried

Danny cupped Grace's face in his hands and forced her to look into his pain filled blue eyes "Y'know Grace it's okay to talk about it! I now its hard, but talking about your mother will make you feel better.." Danny said but Grace's head just flopped back down on her father's chest as she cried uncontrollably, at that point Danny joined in.

* * *

Steve was feeling very well, after his little relapse he had recovered pretty quickly, now his attention and concern was directed to his partner Danny, he lost his ex-wife and even more heartbreaking is Gracie who had just lost her mother, she only got to spend 11 short years with her and he knew Grace's heart must be aching in pain. He knew his partner, he knew how much he still cared for Rachel, he just wanted to see him and hug him after all what else could he do? Or say? whatever he says will not bring Rachel back but he will still be beside his partner every step of the way, even if Danny didn't like it himself because Steve knew Danny hated admitting he needed help in something, anything but hopefully he will willingly and graciously accept Steve's kind offer for him to help.

That is if he ever gets out of the blooming hospital bed! he had been in this bed for a whole week now and he hated it! It was like being stuck in prison or something and even Steve's stubborness and powerful persuasive powers could not get him out of this one. He needed to rest according to the 101 doctor's and nurses annoying him everyday, it seemed like he was getting nowhere. Until today when Consultant doctor and cardiologist Dr. Nathan Cooper agreed it was time to let Steve go home. He warned Steve to sleep it off and he joked that if he sees him back in here within two weeks he will get angry. Steve shrugged off the lame joke with a fake laugh, all he wanted was to get out and go see Danny.

And soon he was on his way.

* * *

Danny gently lay his daughter's head down on the pillow as she slept soundly he decided to take the opportunity to go out and get himself a cup of coffee to keep himself motoring for Grace's sake. he popped out hoping Grace wouldn't wake up in the meantime.

He gently closed the door behind him when he heard his name being called from behind him. It was a female voice which held a shocking resemblance to Rachel's voice. A dark whole formed in the pit of Danny's stomach as he turned to see Rachel's mother coming up the corridor towards him. She was in bits, her mascara running down her cheeks and her hair unbrushed and tangled. Odd for a women that was usually always looking her best with designer labels and hair combed perfectly, to be honest she looked 20 years older then she actually was.

"Danny..." Carla said as she embraced Danny, she took Danny by suprise as Danny wrapped his hands around her. They both just held each other for around 5 minutes before gently releasing

"Where's my grandaughter? Where's Grace? Is she alright?" Carla asked urgently

"She's in there.." Danny said pointing towards the room "She's sleeping.."

"Okay, is she alright? How's she holding up?" Carla asked, she was very fond of her only grandaughter

"She's hanging in there, she's a strong girl.." Danny said

Carla put a hand on Danny's shoulder as they made eye contact "How'r you holding up?" she asked genuinely

Danny didn't have to speak, he just took a deep sigh and hugged Carla once more. Actions speaking louder then words. He just needed someone, anybody there beside him, supporting him every step of the way. He knew Chin was busy with Kono and he understood that but any help he could get he will accept.

"Danny...she loved you very much y'know.." Carla said much to Danny's suprise

"She did?" Danny asked

"Oh yeah! When ye split I remember her ringing me up in tears, and even after ye split up when you had little Gracie for the weekend she would tell me she couldn't wait to pick Gracie up later...just to see you..and Gracie of course.." Carla admitted

"Thank you!" Danny said, Carla had comforted him in those words. They both smiled into each other's eyes and went into Grace's room.

When they entered Grace was awake, she was looking out the window to the sun setting outside once more. Another day had gone without her mother. Grace found it peaceful and relaxing watching the sun go down. When the door creaked open and Grace saw who entered for the first time in a week a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Grandma!" Grace shouted as she wrapped her arms around her Gran's shoulders

"Oh Grace! Thank God you're okay!" Carla said while visually inspecting Grace

"Mommy's in heaven Granma.." Grace said sadly

Carla nodded as a tear dropped down her cheeks "Yeah she is sweetie, but she is always.._always _going to be in here.." Carla said pointing to Grace's chest, her hear. Another tear dropped down Carla's cheek and soon she found herself being hugged once more by her affectionate and strong Grandaughter

"Don't cry grandma...mommy wouldn't like it.." Carla could only admire how courageous her 11 year old grandaughter was being

Then the door opened once more, it was Steve. Once Danny saw Steve his eyes widened as he nudged Steve outside leaving Grace and Carla on their own for a while. He shut the door behind him

"Steve what are you doing out of bed!?" Danny asked looking his partner up and down

"It's okay Danny, I got discharged this morning.." Steve said

"Are you feeling okay?" Danny asked briefly forgetting about the grief he was enduring

"I'm fine Danno!" Steve said gently rubbing his chest "More importantly how are you holding up? How's Grace?" Steve asked

"She's as good as can be expected.." Danny said "Stan's funeral is tomorrow, I don't know should I tell her or not?" Danny wondered

"I am _SO_ sorry Danny..." steve said as he hugged his partner, Danny seemed to have gone into a phase of shock where he acted normal like nothing ever happened but in the inside it was tearing him apart, the worst type of grief where you just can't express your feeling or emotions

"Thanks Steve..." Danny was glad to have Steve there, he was worried about him though, every now and again Steve would rub his chest like he was in pain. But he didn't want to bring it up for some strange reason.

"Here sit down.." Steve guided Danny over to the private waiting room seats after seeing how shocked Danny was, he was just staring into space, nothing in his eyes.

"You Okay Danny?" Steve asked

Suddenly Danny started to hyperventilate "She's She's ...She's gone Steve, I'll never see her again...she's gonneeee!" Danny shouted bringing the hole children's ward to a halt, some passers by even blessed themselves as the pity fell on Danny. Steve just embraced him as Danny continued to cry out loud repeating over and over 'She's gone, she's gone!' Steve even felt a tear drip down his face. It hurt him to see his partner in this much grief and pain, and it didn't help that the pain in his chest upped a level.

* * *

Steve stayed with Grace and Danny in their room that night, they both slept like a log well, apart for Grace waking suddenly at around 3am looking for her mommy, but even then Danny didn't stir. Carla was going to stay the night but she agreed to check herself into the Bed and Breakfast just next door as their wasn't a spare bed and she needed to get a good night's sleep. Steve unfortunately slept in the rock hard armchair next to Danny's bed keeping a vigil on the grief stricken pair.

The sun came up around 6o'clock in the morning and as soon as it streamed in the blinds of the hospital room Danny was awake.

"Heeey Danny How'r you feeling?" Steve asked as he cocked his head above the armchair

"D...Did you sleep there all night?" Danny asked Steve nodded

"Steve are you crazy?! You need a good night's sleep!" Danny said sitting up on the bed

"Im fine Danny! Don't you worry about me!" Steve said

"How's my monkey? Did she sleep alright?" Danny asked looking over to Grace who was still sleeping

"She woke around 3am looking for Rachel Danny.." Steve admitted

Danny yawned "She's having nightmares...I don't know how she is coping..she is strong.." Danny said feeling very proud to have such a wonderful daughter

"Just like her dad.." Steve said smiling

The morning passed like a breeze, Grace woke at around 10 O'clock and Carla arrived in the hospital at around 12 o'clock. Danny knew he had to tell Grace that Step-Stan's funeral was today, the doctor's had agreed to let Grace attend if she felt up to it but they had to bring her back here straight after the ceremony.

Steve had just popped out to get everyone refreshments when Danny popped the question.

"Grace?" Danny said

"Yeah?" Grace answered

"I want to ask you something.." Danny said as he looked at Carla and got a positive nod off the women. Grace looked at Danny expecting the question.

Danny continued with a sigh "It..uhm..Step Stan's funeral today, you can go if you want to but if you don't it completely 100% okay, it's up to you monkey?" Danny said a question in his voice

"Grace thought for a few seconds "Uhhhhmmm I want to go.." Grace said

"You sure?" Carla asked

"Yeah.." Grace confirmed

Danny and Carla shared a worrisome glare as they all got ready to attend the funeral of Grace's ex stepdad.

It was a hot day as Stan's coffin was carried from the church to the nearby graveyard followed closely by Stan's mother, younger brother and father who were all inconsolable. Rachel's side of the family never really got to know Stan's side of the family and Grace followed behind the immediate family Danny and Carla holding her hand, a sympathetic squeeze every now and again. Steve, Chin and Kono followed close behind.

Stan's younger brother read out a traditional poem while his brother's coffin was lowered into the ground, his voice shaky and unsteady;

_From Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust_

_You'll rise again, in this I'll trust._

_You're in our hearts, 'till the end._

_We will meet again, depart my friend._

_You may be gone, but I know you're near._

_In my heart, I hold you dear._

_My only hope, in peace you'll rest._

_I still miss you, I bet you guessed._

_I'll see you soon, it's a must._

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust_

Amazing Grace was played finally as memories of Stan's life were placed on the grave, his old high-school football jersey, his favourite CD, pictures of him when he was a baby it was all very emotional. Then came the part of throwing the first fist of soil into the grave. Stan's mother brother and father went first then Grace was next in line.

"You don't have to do it of you don't want to.." Danny said stroking Grace's hair

Grace, the warrior that she is picked up a small fist of dirt and neared the coffin pit wanting Danny and Carla to stay back she wanted to be independent, she had no choice , she stared at the coffin for a minute or two, she felt beads of sweat form above her forehead, she clenched the dirt harder and then dropped it and screamed, loud, very loud!

Danny and Carla were by her side in an instant

"_NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO NOOOOOO!" _Grace screamed fighting off Danny's hands as she collapsed next to the coffin pit thankfully being caught just in time by Danny

Josephine Stan's mother also went up and hugged the little girl, overcome by grief herself she returned to her husband and hugged him as the rest of the coffin was covered over. Soon it was just a headstone; Stan Edwards, 13.08.1973-27-05-2014, Rest in peace son.

Danny gently carried Grace out of the Graveyard into the car and back to the hospital after her emotional breakdown.

Back in the comfort of the hospital Grace slept like a baby, the events of the day finally catching up with her. Carla stayed near her and Danny could see she was in deep thought by her expression. She was holding up very well, even though there was tell-tale signs that she may have been crying wit the puffy red eyes and the tissue paper stuffed up her sleeve.

Danny undid his black tie and threw it on his bed when Steve, Chin and Kono entered. Danny motioned for them to go outside and talk there as he didn't want to wake Grace. So he followed them out.

"How's Grace?" Kono asked in her sleek black dress

"She's heartbroken! She's sleeping though that's a good sign!" Danny said "How'r you Kono?" Danny asked placing a hand on her shoulder

"Apart from a slight cough I'm fine! Don't you be worrying about me!" Kono said with a sympathetic smile

In the corner of his eye Danny once again caught Steve rubbing his chest as if in pain, but unfortunately failed to say anything when Chin butted in

"Do you want anything from the canteen.. we were just on the way there.." Chin said

"Yeah a coffee would be great..thanks guys." Danny said as Chin and Kono left

Steve stayed behind a patted Danny on the back

"You sure you're okay?" Steve asked

"Yeah, I got Grace! I got ye guys! Seriously thank you I woudn't know what I would do without ye!" Danny said

"Seriously Danny it's okay to admit it's not okay!" Steve said he knew his partner way to well

Danny sighed "It hurts Steve, it really hurts!" Danny said as they both hugged it out

"You'll get through this okay, we'r here for you! If you need anything and I mean anything no matter how big or small you call on us alright?" Steve almost warned

"Thank Steve! I just need a little alone time with Grace I think.." Danny said wiping a tear from his eye

"No problem buddy, I'll be in the canteen with Chin and Kono..." Steve said and with a pat on the back he left

Danny turned back and was going in the direction of Grace's room when he saw Carla slipping out of the room and walking towards Danny

Danny dried his eyes "Carla? Everything okay?" Danny asked speeding up his pace

"Danny we need to talk.." Carla said pointing towards the chairs

"Is Grace okay?" Danny said still walking towards the room

"She is fine! Still sleeping, she's going to be out for another while, poor doll is exhausted!" Carla said pulling at Danny's shirt redirecting him to the seats nearby

"Okaay, what is it? What's wrong?" Danny asked

Then yet another bombshell was dropped

_"When my daughter is buried, I want Grace to come back to London with me.." Carla said assertively in her strong british accent.  
_

* * *

**Uh oh! Is their going to be a custody battle? Surely Danny isn't physically able for more heartbreak? And what's up with Steve's chest pain that he's not telling anyone about? Hmm stay tuned to find out! (I'm not done with the whump yet! :P) :( I know it's very morbid believe me i'm not that kind of person just trying to be realistic! **

**Review lemme know what ye think! Pleeassseee they make my day! **

**P.s It will probably be next week when the next chapter is up im off to Lanzarote or a week on wednesday so i'll try update when I come back **

**Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank ye all for the positive feedback, here's chapter 6! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

"Excuse me?" Danny said mouth agape in utter disbelief and shock

"I think Gracie should live with me in London.." Carla repeated sternly

"Well, that is not going to happen" Danny said adamantly

"It's going to be better in the long run Danny-" Carla was interrupted by an annoyed Danny, how dare she even come up with the idea! Grace was his daughter, he moved to Hawaii in the first place to be with Grace and nobody was going to take her away from him

"-It's not up for discussion Carla, Grace is staying with me!" Danny stood up for himself, what made Carla think that this is a good idea?! It's not happening. Danny turned his back on Carla and walked towards Grace's room

"Just think about it Danny!" Danny heard Carla say

"There is nothing to think about!" Danny said as he entered Grace's room

Rachel's funeral was two days away, Danny was dreading it he had to be strong for Grace but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He even quietly admitted to himself he wasn't very good with expressing his emotions and maybe Rachel's funeral, seeing her coffin would be the limit to Danny's emotions, he would just have to wait and see.

Grace was still sleeping so Danny decided to take the opportunity to grab a little shut eye himself, however he wasn't that successful with the preposition Carla had just landed on Danny.

* * *

Steve sat next to Chin and Kono just staring at the now cold full mug of steaming coffee, he wasn't fully there and it worried Chin and Kono.

"You okay Steve?" Kono asked trying to get Steve's attention

"huh? Yeah I'm fine I just.. I think I should go back to Danny, he needs me right now.." Steve said, Chin for the first time noticed how uncomfortable and Rigid Steve was acting, whenever he moved Chin could see him grimace so he decided to play it safe and conront Steve about it

"Steve? You okay?" Chin asked as Steve absentmindedly started walking towards the children's ward Kono and Chin following close behind

"I'm fine! Okay..Im fine!" Steve shouted but then suddenly keeled over on himself gasping in pain grabbing his stomach

"Steve! I need help over here!" Chin shouted as Kono ran to get help, Steve's breathing became fast, too fast his lips began to turn blue

"AAAAHHH..." Steve shouted the pain seemed to be getting worse, Steve began feeling drowsy and dizzy and the pain became all too much

"C'hin?" Steve said weakly

"Hold on buddy, help is on it's way! Help's here!" Chin encouraged as a gurney was rolled up to Steve and many doctor's and nurses including Dr. Nathan Cooper rushed to Steve's aid

"Tell D'nny s'rry.." Steve said not making any sense as the pain consumed him and Steve's body went limp

"Steve! Steve? C'mon buddy don't do this!" Chin shouted but was nudged out of the way by Dr. Cooper as they felt for a pulse, Chin prayed that there was one but he witnessed as Dr. Cooper struggled to find one a feeling of despair washed over the cousins. This is the last thing they all needed!

"Bring in the crash cart now!" Dr. Cooper had no other choice but to start CPR in the hospital corridor as another younger nurse put an ambu-bag over Steve's nose and mouth squeezing vital oxygen into Steve's lifeless body

"C'mon Steve you have to make it...for Danny.." Kono said as both cousins embraced each other hoping and praying Steve was string enough to pull through, praying that Steve still had some fight left in him.

* * *

After trying to get some sleep but miserably failing with the last 3 minutes Danny decided to go meet up with Steve, Chin and Kono and spend a little time with them since Grace showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. He pooped out and was suprised not to see Carla anywhere, he wondered where she had went but came to the logical conclusion that she probably went back to the B&B to get a spare change of clothes and change out of the black dress she was wearing to Stan's funeral.

He strolled down towards the canteen and noticed something strange straight away, the corridor leading down to the canteen was closed off. People who wanted their daily dose of tea's and coffee's confused and annoyed at the delay. Danny didn't know why the canteen was closed and looking around he couldn't see Chin, Steve or Kono anywhere.

Until he looked down the closed corridor, that is when his world came crashing down. Shocked bystanders covered their mouth's with their hands at the presumably dead man on the floor. They all prayed for a miracle. Danny's breathing rate increased when he realised he recognised that man, it was Steve. Steve was lying flat on his back momentarily jumping off the tiles as the defibrillator tried reviving him. He witnessed the doctor's giving him CPR and another squeezing oxygen into Steve's starved lungs.

He saw Chin and Kono desperately comforting each other as Kono cried softly into Chin's shoulder he meant to run, move, do something but his legs failed him, they felt like jelly. But eventually he called out Chin and Kono's names getting their attention as he ran down the corridor towards them.

Unfortunately he was help back by one of the strong security men, he struggled free, well tried to anyway but was making no progress

"STEVE!" Danny shouted not taking his eyes off his lifeless best friend as his back arched off the floor once more and flopped back down with a thud, still nothing. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion but suddenly Danny heard what seemed to be a very loud 'Beep...Beep...Beep..'

"We've got a rhythm!" Dr. Cooper shouted as the crowd cheered and clapped, but there was no break for Doctor Cooper as they started to intubate Steve, put on all sorts of wires sticking out from his nose chest and stomach and attach an IV. Steve had been technically dead for a whole 7 minutes! It was a scary experience!

Chin and Kono ran up to Danny releasing him from the strong grip of the bulky security man as they all group hugged.

"Wh..What the hell happened?!" Danny demanded breathlessly

"He had a pain in his chest, he just collapsed!" Kono cried

Steve was soon put on a gurney and was quickly rolled to the ICU where he would undergo a barrage of tests to diagnose the life-threatening problem.

"Dr Cooper!" Chin shouted

"What's wrong with him!?" Danny asked

"I'm so sorry we won't know until we conduct a heart scan, I'm sorry I have to go!" Dr. Cooper said rushing after the gurney. The trio rushed after him and the canteen was opened once more like nothing ever happened

Danny knew he had to get back to Grace, he just lost his ex-wife it scared him that he came so close to loosing his best friend and potentially loosing his daughter aswell! Things were not looking good for Danny, he just wanted to give up on life! He would have if it wasn't for Grace and the support he was getting from all his Five-0 friends.

"Keep me updated okay?" Danny warned hating leaving his best friends side but he had a daughter to raise and protect, all my himself

"Will do Danny, go, go back to Grace.."Chin said

"Give her a kiss from Auntie Kono!" Kono said trying to lighten the gloomy mood

Without further ado Danny left in the direction of Gracie's room

When he arrived the door was slightly opened, Danny's heart jumped he knew he left it fully closed, He went into full combat mode just like SuperSEAL

He ran into the room but breathed out a sigh of relief when it was only Carla, she was talking very quietly to a sleepy Grace. Danny smiled to see Grace awake

"Hey monkey what ye talking about.?." Danny saw Carla give Grace's little hand a squeeze before Grace responded

"Ohhh nothing Danno, is mommy's funeral on Friday?" Grace asked innocently changing the subject

Danny took a moment, _'mommy's funeral'_ no 11 year old girl should be saying that! "Yeah, yeah monkey it is.." Danny said sadly

Grace wiped her eyes tiredly and yawned, I think she cried out all her tears, there was just no more tears to cry and she was beginning to accept that her mother is up in Heaven watching down on her every move. Maybe until the funeral was over and done with then Danny could really discuss Grace's future but one thing is for certain, she was not moving to London!

"I'm going to pop to the bathroom.." Carla said winking at Grace before exiting, the attitude radiating off Carla was becoming suspicious

"Uhm ..everything okay Grace?" Danny took a seat next to Grace accidentally knocking over Carla's handbag in the process

"I really miss mommy!" Grace cried "When am I going to stop feeling like this?" Grace asked sadly

"Monkey.." Danny rubbed Grace's hand with his "..It's going to take time but we'll get through this I promise you everything is going to be okay.." Danny smiled affectionately, briefly redirecting his gaze to the floor when Grace hugged him. He noticed he knocked over Carla's handbag and all the contents of the handbag were now outside laying on the floor beside him.

When Grace had let him go he went down and picked up something that looked very familiar to him. Out of Grace's sight he inspected the item and was shocked and disgusted by what he found; it was Grace's passport! What was Carla doing?! Was she planning on just taking Grace without letting Danny know her plans? Let him know when they touched down in London. Was she going to kidnap his daughter?! He is was a fit of rage.

Leaving Gracie momentarily watching her favorite TV show, he caught Carla just coming out of the women's bathrooms just down the corridor. He stormed up to her and demanded an answer!

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Danny shouted gaining the attention of the reception crew around nearby

"Excuse me?" Carla said obviously confused

Danny showed Carla the passport, Carla didn't know what to do but of course she had to explain herself

"Danny sit down we need to ta-" She was interupted by a furious Danny

"-No, ok you are not taking my daughter away from me! Never! She is everything to me and I can't believe after everything we've been through that you would even think about taking her away from me!" Danny shouted angrily

"Sit down Danny we need to talk.." Carla said redirecting Danny to the quieter waiting room seats

"NO!" Danny nudged away from her firm grip "-There is nothing to talk about! Now I have to get back to my daughter!" Danny said as he turned his back on Carla and made his way back to Grace's room stowing the passport safely away in his pocket, not to get into the hands of Carla again.

* * *

Kono and Chin waited for what seemed to be an eternity before eventually a young looking doctor came out wearing a surgical outfit and approached Chin and Kono.

"Relations of Steve McGarrett?" The doctor asked

Chin nodded "Yeah, we'r his work colleagues, the closest thing to family you'll get.." Chin said sadly

"Okay, well if you wouldn't mind following me to my office thank you.." the doctor said kindly as the trio went through the floppy doors and into his office where they both took a seat anxiously awaiting news.

"Hello my name is Dr. Powell.." Dr Powell introduced himself briefly shaking hands with Chin and Kono who introduced themselves back and then they got straight down to business "Well, after extensive tests we were able to diagnose Steve's condition to be what is known as cardiac Tamponade.." Dr Powell said and observed the confused look on both Chin and Kono's faces so he went onto elaborate

"Cardiac Tamponade is when blood or fluids fill the space between the sac that encases the heart, placing extreme pressure on the heart.  
When this happens, the heart cannot pump enough blood to the rest of your body, which can lead to organ failure, shock and even death. Thankfully in Steve's case he was treated quickly and efficiently and the effects were not as serious..." Dr Powell explained

"So he's going to be alright?" Chin asked

"However Steve's condition is still critical, we brought Steve for a chest X-Ray and the results of those X-Rays were not promising it showed a significant amount of fluid presumably blood gathering around Steve's pericardium, myself and the rest of my team came to the conclusion that Steve would not survive the night with that amount of strain on the heart. Oxygen Saturation levels dropped significantly due to the strain on his heart so unfortunately we had to intubate, we have him in a medically induced coma to prevent any further damage..." The doctor continued

"We performed a complex procedure known as pericardiocentesis which is an invasive procedure that uses a needle in this case to drain the fluid from Steve's pericardium, we have sent a sample of that fluid to the lab to determine a potential cause for the build up of such a significant amount of fluid, we have also sent a sample of Steve's blood to get tested also.." Dr Powell was interrupted by an eager Chin

"What could have caused this?" Chin asked

"Well, right now the cause seems to be the trauma Steve has been through recently, being the gunshot wound.. but we can't be 100% sure until the results are back from the lab.." Dr Powell said

"I know this is a lot to take in at the minute, my colleague informed me that ye are in the middle of a grieving process at the moment also, I know it can't be easy but to put it nicely...my best advice for ye would be to go home and get some rest, you can't do any more for Steve we have yer numbers and if anything changes we can give ye a ring and if ye have any questions don't be afraid to ring up, ask for me and I can answer any questions ye may have...but by the looks of things ye need a rest, ye don't want to end up in a hospital bed either! That is the last thing ye need right now!" Dr Powell advised nicely

Kono and Chin looked at each other, Rachel's funeral was in two days time, Stan just got buried this morning if they don't get rest now when will they?! Dr. Powell was right and with a nice smile and a nod of the head they both agreed they would go home, shower and get some shut eye.

But first they had to stop off at Danny's.

* * *

They peeked in the door to see Grace sound asleep the Tv blaring in the background and Danny resting in the bed across the way. No sign of Carla, which was odd, Kono thought.

As they entered Danny caught a glimpse of them as his eyes slipped open and was out of bed in a matter of milliseconds

"Hey guys Hows Steve? Is he okay?" Danny asked rushed

"Uhm...he's hanging in there.." Chin said

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Danny asked

"He's got Cardiac Tamponade.." Danny looked utterly confused

"-It's when fluid builds up around the heart putting pressure on it..." Kono explained

"He's gonna be OK?" Danny asked

"They have him in a medically induced coma...until things calm down.." Chin said

Danny flopped down on the armchair he was exhausted! He felt defeated, beaten, helpless!

"He's having it tough with his heart isn't he?" Danny said Chin and Kono nodded

"He's gonna be fine! Just another set back, Im sure Steve will fight like there's no tomorrow!" Kono tried to reassure everyone

"Yeah, thank God his head isn't as weak as his heart!" Danny said

"Hows she doin'?" Chin said looking at a sleeping Grace

"She seems fine but I don't know if it's all an act...not looking foward to Friday!" Danny said leaving out a breath

"It's gonna be OK Brah.. we'll be right here beside you.." Kono said rubbing Danny's back

"Thanks you guys.." Danny said

They trio chatted quietly before Chin and Kono left to get some rest at home, thankfully Danny didn't have to go home too much bitter memories! So he hopped in his bed and for the first time in 12 days, since it all started, slept soundly

* * *

**well, the next chapter will be emotional.. Rachel's funeral so bewarned...thank you REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am overwhelmed with the support ye are giving me thank ye all soooooooooo much! here is the next chapter, oh and as you can tell I am HUGE Steve whump fan and I guarantee you there still is more whump to come! So stay tuned! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Danny visited Steve early the next morning while Grace was undergoing tests to determine if she was strong enough to be discharged. While Gracie was getting examined Danny spent the wait with his very ill best friend just down the corridor. The doctor said to Danny that Grace's tests would more than likely take 3-4 hours and there is nothing he could do so he could either go home and get some rest or wait around but the doctor much preferred the first option. But of course, Danny didn't go home, he couldn't, there were way too many bitter memories back there. As soon as he walks in the door he would be met by the schedule hanging up on the fridge indicating the days of the week Danny would have to collect Grace from school or cheerleading practice. He just couldn't face all that, not just yet anyway.

So for now he sat by his partner's bed, watching his chest rise and fall peacefully, it looked like he was sleeping even though he was pale and had a sickly colour blue to his lips but he certainly didn't look like the Steve he knew and loved. He had a long, bulky blue tube sticking down his throat, the whoosh of the ventilator forcing his chest to rise and fall every second and the beeping of the heart machine drilling holes in Danny's fuzzed mind.

But it was when Danny saw the long scar running down the center of his chest from Steve being cut up many times is what really scared him, he looked around and saw a long needle, perched up on the shelf behind Steve just waiting for the next catastrophe to occur, Danny felt a hole form in the pit of his stomach as he realised Steve is currently literally fighting for his life! And he could loose his best friend in a matter of seconds!

Danny didn't know how much more he could handle, he always considered himself to be a strong individual but at the end of the day we'r all human and even the strongest people have their limits sometimes, and with Rachel's funeral tomorrow, Carla threatening to drag Grace to London and now Steve's life hanging in the balance he thought he was going to loose his mind!

So he thought, Steve was in a medically induced coma, maybe that means he could still hear him. If Danny just told him to hang on in there then maybe it would relieve some of the stress he was enduring. So without thinking Danny grabbed Steve's hand and started talking

"Hey...oh God I don't know what to say..." Danny took a deep breath looking for any bit of acknowledgment from the sick SEAL

"Ok, so...uhmmm.." Danny's knee started hopping nervously beneath him, he couldn't believe he was doing this, him telling Steve of all people not to die, seems crazy! He wasn't usually the mushy sort where he would talk and start bursting into tears and all but his time everything built up, all the emotions rose to the surface and he couldn't help but leave it all out.

"Steve...please..please!" Danny pleaded honestly "Me and Grace aren't strong enough! We need you! You are like the glue, holding us all together! Gracie needs her Uncle Steve! She's already after loosing her mother, please don't make me tell her that her Uncle is dead too!" Danny continued

Danny rubbed Steve's forearm, just looking at him and soon a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye "I need you, man.." Danny didn't like being so soppy so he jumped up and walked towards the window raising his hand above his head and roughly rubbing his greasy, knotted hair.

Then suddenly he couldn't breath, his chest got tighter and tighter. Danny had this feeling before, back in Jersey 11 years ago, when is former partner Grace had died, he was having a panic attack! He tried to breath through it, he tried his hardest but the room kept creeping in on him, he loosened his top button on his shirt but that didn't make any difference, soon he was heaving for a breath, beads of sweat streaming down his forehead.

Then without Danny even noticing the door slid open and Chin rushed in.

"Danny!" Chin wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulder, he knew Danny was having a panic attack and it pained Chin to see his friend in such a condition

"I don't..know what to do Chin!" Danny panted

"It's OK, Danny y'hear me? It's gonna be OK!" Chin said as they both held each other as Danny's breathing rate slowed down to a manageable level

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" Chin asked guiding Danny to the chair next to Steve's bed

Danny nodded "NO! Thats the last thing I need right now!" Danny insisted

"-Danny I know Gracie needs you and everything, but you need to mind yourself aswell!" Chin said

"I know! I know! I just ...I don't know if I can do this on my own!" Danny admitted, Danny never really liked to admit he needed help because to him it meant he was weak, he was a failure! But when Grace's future is involved he had to.

"Are you crazy?! You are not alone! You have me, Kono...Steve.." Chin said looking at the man in the bed

"How do you know I'll have Steve, I mean look at him! He's barely hanging on!" Danny said

"You remember when you were in that building that came down on you and Steve a few weeks ago?" Chin said

"How could I forget?!" Danny said

"Yeah well, Steve ..told me that you and him had a heart to heart underneath all that rubble...he told me that you divert to the worse case scenario and right now I have to agree with him...you have got to believe in yourself Danny! You _can_ do this! And Steve _will_ pull through...just think positively" Chin said

"Steve told you about that?" Danny asked slightly annoyed, Chin nodded but Danny understood why he did it, besides it helped now

Danny took a deep breath, concentrating on the words Chin had spoken, and realised he was right! He needed to believe he could raise Grace by himself...and Steve is strong enough to pull through this. The past 13 days have certainly changed his life forever! And Danny wasn't going to allow those events to belittle him even more, after all what doesn't kill you makes you stronger! OK he will never get over the death of his first love Rachel, but unfortunately for him, Grace, Carla and everyone else that knew Rachel, life carries on, the world keeps spinning, and Danny has just got to keep his head up! Let the grieving process take it's natural course.

Danny looked at Steve and said quietly "C'mon Steve, I _know_ you can do this!"

* * *

In the evening Danny made his way back down the corridor to Grace's room, he made it just in time as the doctor was just finishing up his tests.  
He invited Danny outside the door and Danny was delighted to hear that Gracie was ready to be discharged, he just had to sign a few forms and she was free. Soon Grace was all packed and was put in the back of Danny's car parked outside the door, she seemed happy to be out, well as happy as expected!

"Monkey guess what?" Danny looked in his mirror to see a sad gloomy face on Grace

"What?" Grace murmured her hand covering her mouth not really interested with what Danny had to say.

"How about me and you stay a few days at the Hilton, superior suite, with a view of the ocean...you could swim with the dolphins, go in the pool? What do you think?" Danny asked he didn't know about Grace but he did not want to go back to that house! It was just too raw, maybe sometime he will be able to but just not today or tomorrow

"Yeah! OK!" Grace said happily, Danny smiled to see a faint smile spread across Grace's face

Danny drove to the entrance of the Hilton giving his car to the valet and carried Grace inside to the reception. The kind receptionist obliged and gave them a superior suite with a jacuzzi bath, queen size beds and stunning views of the Pacific Ocean, if Rachel had not died, it would be a dream vacation!

Danny rang Chin and Kono to let them know where they had gone to, what room number they were in No. 305 and to ask them a favour; to go back to Danny's place and pack him and Grace a suitcase with all the everyday vitals inside, Chin thankfully obliged much to Danny's relief. He also asked how Steve was doing but sadly there was no change.

Grace and Danny sat down together watching Grace's favorite movie Frozen, with a huge bowl of popcorn snuggled in the new fluffy pj's and Grace wearing unicorn slippers Danny had bought her earlier when suddenly Grace revealed something.

"Danno?" Grace said sleepily

"Yes monkey?" Danny said as Grace's head rested on his lap, he stroked her hair

"Can I make a speech tomorrow at mommy's funeral?" Grace asked

"Of Course you can! I'm sure mommy would love that Grace!" Danny said not trusting his own words, he was always protective of Grace, he wasn't sure if he or she was strong enough, but maybe in one way it would help, give Grace some final closure.

"Thank you Danno.." Grace said as princess Anna started to sing 'Let it Go!' her eyes slid shut. Danny gently lifted her to the queen size bed and soon she was snoring softly

Then Danny's phone rang. He ran to it as to not wake Grace and got it just in time, the caller ID read 'Carla' ugh just what he needed!

"Hello?" Danny answered not very politely

"Danny! Thank God where are ye?" Carla demanded "I have been looking for ye all evening, I couldn't find Chin or Kono either! I was so worried!" She blurted out

"Oh Carla we'r fine! Grace got discharged earlier we booked ourselves into the Hilton until things settle down!Sorry I forgot to tell you" Danny said half lying

"That's OK Danny, what room number are you? I will call over to say goodnight.." Carla said

"No, Grace is sleeping and I would rather for her to stay that way, it's a big day for her tomorrow she needs all the rest she can get.." Danny declined politely

"Oh Ok fair enough, give her a kiss from Grandma Carla, tell her I love her so so much and I will see ye bright and early in the morning!" Carla said

"Will do" Danny agreed and with that they both hung up.

The night ended with Chin calling to drop off Grace and Danny's suitcases and four full bags of Food and Drinks which Danny was very grateful for. Then Danny went to bed dreading the following day.

* * *

The day came

The day that Rachel was going to be buried

Grace was being so strong, Danny was so proud of her as she dressed into her cute black dress with a small red ribbon in front. She brushed her hair so straight and slipped on her shiny black shoes, she also had a cute black ribbon keeping back her hair which Danny thought was adorable!

Danny wore just his normal black suit tie and Carla was also wearing a black dress. Kono and Chin also wearing the traditional colours followed close behind.

"You ready monkey?" Danny asked as they were about to leave the Hilton suite

Grace took a deep breath "Ready Danno.." She looked up at Danny and grabbed his hand "...We can do this!" she whispered, she definately didn't get the positive thinking from Danny's side of the family Danny thought as they left for the church

Once they all got to the church Chin and Kono took their seats behind Grace, Danny and Carla. After around two hours of sympathising with Rachel's friends and colleagues the ceremony began. Danny couldn't take his eyes off Rachel's coffin, a picture of her younger, happy days placed neatly on the wooden frame. Another picture lay close by, with her and Grace playing on the beach the sun shining behind them above the sparkling blue waters, it was ideal and Danny couldn't hold back the tears.

"Now we invite Rachel's daughter Grace to say a few words.." The Reverend said after reading the Gospel and with an encouraging squeeze from Danny Grace stood confidently up at the podium, adjusting the microphone to her height.

"Hi everyone, my name's Grace...I want to thank everyone for being here today..thank you.." Grace started off shakily

"Well I don't really know what to say because it's hard to say goodbye, how do you say goodbye to not only your mother, but your best friend? Because my mommy was my best friend. Whenever I was sick or tired she would cuddle me in at night. How do I face the fact that my mother will never cuddle me in at night ever again?! I know mommy is here, probably standing right next to me this very moment, and that brings me joy and happiness to know that maybe just maybe I will get those cuddles I loved so much everynight not physically but in spirit she will wrap her arms around me, read me a bedtime story and tuck me in before I go to sleep.  
Mommy thought me alot over the years, she thought me how to talk, she was there when I walked my first few steps, and more recently she thought me how to cook, I loved cooking with her, every Friday I got to cook cookies and I would eat them all, mommy would give out saying that I would get a tummy ache and that's when I learnt that Mom's always do know best because sure enough that night I got a tummy ache but of course she was there, doing what she did best, taking care of me, loving me like I loved her!  
When I started elementary school I never wanted to leave Mommy's side, I was always scared of all the unusual people around me, I used to cling onto her so hard that I almost gave her a bruise but she would always reassure me that everything is going to be OK, I have got to be a big girl and that her face would be the first face I see when the bell rings. But now what? I feel exactly the same now, I never want to leave mommy's side, I am scared, I need her here, she is not here to tell me everything is going to be OK, and I will never see my mommy's face again!" Grace bursts into tears

She walked down towards the coffin and put one hand on top of the wood "Mommy I love you, I will try to be as good to my kids as you were to me. You learn from the best, don't worry daddy will look after me...he's great!" Grace looked down to where Danny sat, she was even more upset to see Danny inconsolable, along with Carla who was being comforted by her friend "...I will think of you with every gush of wind, sunrise, sunset...not a minute will go by when I don't think of you! Miss you mom!" Grace said as she lowered herself down and kissed the coffin

That is when the crowd erupted clapping encouraging and praising Grace at how well she did. Danny left his seat in floods to go get his little girl, who was being so strong and mature, he beamed with pride. In front of Rachel's coffin they grabbed each other and literally cried their eyes out.

"I Miss her Daddy! I miss her sooo mucchhh!" Grace screamed in agony

Danny was in too much pain to say anything, he just cried and held his daughter

The ceremony went on, Grace cried through most of it and as the coffin was lifted up by Rachel's closest friends, including Chin and was slowly walked down the aisle towards the graveyard there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Danny heard Grace whisper _'Be strong, be strong! Be a big girl!'_ Danny leaned down and whispered _'It's OK to cry Gracie'_. Grace looked at him and said_ 'I want to go home!_' Danny understood, she was tired and she didn't like how everyone felt sorry for her

'Soon enough..' Danny whispered

_#You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper...Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper!# _Demi Lovato's single was played as Rachel's coffin was lowered into the ground,and after the last prayer the Reverend passed Grace, Carla and Danny a fist of dirt which they threw down onto the coffin.

"Love you!" Grace whispered as she looked at her mother's coffin slowly disappearing under the mounds of earth

'Rachel Edwards 23/07/1973-27/05/14' etched onto a gold plate screwed onto the top of the coffin disappeared last. Grace started even when the grave was completely covered and the crowd decided to scatter, she didn't take any notice of the crowd complementing how good she was or how sorry they were, she was in a whole world of her own. Until Danny touched her shoulder she jumped out of her trance and looked at Danny suddenly realising it was all over, the graveyard was empty, it was just her and Danny, Carla had gone back to stay at her friend's house for the night, too pained to even comfort her grandaughter.

"Want to go home monkey?" Danny asked sadly

"I don't want to leave her alone, she might get scared!" Grace said

"remember Grace she will always be with you, she will never be alone! Neither will you!" Danny said

Grace nodded and finally left the graveside, giving one last glance back at the grave before she went into the car all those memories she had of her mother came with her!

* * *

**Well what do ye think? Let me know! Thank ye!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

It had been three days since Rachel's funeral and Grace and Danny were still staying at the Hilton. However, Danny did notice a change in Grace's personality, she was being more like an 11 year old girl, for the three weeks Grace was depressed but now that Rachel's funeral was over she could start recovering from the whole ordeal. She even went swimming in the pool yesterday for the first time in 3 weeks she had a genuine smile spread across her face as she splashed into the pool from the waterslide. Danny was happy to see her happy.

But today it was back to the hospital, Danny had agreed to get counselling for Grace, Grace enjoyed talking to the counsellor so Danny agreed for her to go two times a week for the next few weeks. The doctor had given Danny some counselling information before Gracie got discharged and Danny found out there was a counsellor situated in the hospital, it was ideal while Gracie was at therapy he could be with Steve. Grace didn't know about Uncle Steve yet, Danny didn't think she needed to know on top of everything she was going through at the moment.

Danny sat next to Steve's bed, the tube was still down his throat and the past few days the doctor were worried about Steve's condition. They were worried that because Steve's heart had stopped for a significant length of time they didn't know if there was going to be any long term effects or not. But it wasn't all bad news, thankfully there no more fluid gathered around Steve's fragile heart and they were going to slowly bring him out of his medically induced coma.

"Soo Grace is doing fine, she's actually getting back to her old self which is great! I love that girl so much, everyday I look at her I realise how lucky I was to have such a special girl in my life! ...She loves you aswell you know, she loves you very much! and that is the reason I can't tell her about you! About your current..situation, because for the simple reason being she had already lost her mother and I don't want anymore trouble in her life! And if that means keeping this secret, then so be it" Danny took a deep breath

"So you better hurry up and wake up for Grace...but not only for Grace, for me aswell...you have us all quite worried.." Danny said

He walked towards the window "...It's a lovely day outside..typical of you to keep us inside while it is such a sunny day outside.." Danny said walking back and forth every minute. He was never good at the whole waiting thing anyway

Then Chin walked in, he has not seen him since Rachel's funeral two days ago and he was happy to see his friend

"Danny! How are you doing?" Chin asked as he walked around to the other side of Steve's bed

"Hey Chin, well I'm holding up, Grace on the other hand is doing great! She is even asked me can she go back to school!" Danny said in shock

"When you gonna let her?" Chin asked

"Not anytime soon, it's way too early for her to go back.." Danny said looking down at Steve

"Maybe not.." Chin said

"huh?" Danny mumbled curiously

"Maybe its good for Grace to get some normality back in her life...get her back into a routine that she can relate to.." Chin explained, it did make sense but Danny couldn't leave Grace go not just for her but for him. Danny needed Grace with him

"..Soon enough.." Danny smiled "...He seems to be doing OK.." Danny said obviously referring to Steve

"Yeah, they'r beginning to take him out of his coma.." Chin said happily

"Thank you Chin.." Danny said taking Chin by suprise

"OK no problem.." Chin answered confused "..for what exactly?"

"For being there for me, through everything.. you really are a good friend.." Danny said admiringly

Chin didn't have a chance to reply as the door slowly creeped open

"Danno?" Danny was horrified to see little Gracie standing there, obviously upset seeing her Uncle Steve in such a state "W..what happened?" Grace said as she neared the bed and took hold of Steve's hand, Danny swore he saw a tear escape her eye.

He was raging when he saw who was supporting her, it was Carla, the wicked witch herself. Danny had told Carla many times that he didn't want Grace to see Steve at least until he is out of his induced coma, even until he is awake and talking but Carla ignored Danny's messages and decided to add more stress to the 11 year old girl who had already been through so much, this was the last thing she needed right now.

"Gracie?! What are you doing here? I thought you were at counselling?" Danny exclaimed, not that he was unhappy to see his daughter but she was just getting back on track and he was worried that this would do more damage then good

"Danno, what happened?" Grace asked sternly making eye contact with Danny demanding an answer

"Why don't we talk outside Gracie?" Danny said beginning to guide Grace outside so they could chat, he gave Carla an unhealthy bothered look

"No, Danno I want to stay with Uncle Steve, you tell me what happened now!" Grace demanded standing her ground, not budging from her spot next to Steve's bed

Danny walked beside Carla and quietly whispered "Get outta here we'll talk later!" and with that Carla left the room

"Why don't you take a seat.." Danny said, Grace had an annoyed, betrayed look on her face as she reluctantly sat down on the seat in the corner of the room

"I'll go see what Kono's up to.." Chin said diverting himself from an awkward situation

Danny sighed "Grace. I'm not going to lie to you again...Steve was with us that time mommy..died, he got shot but thankfully he recovered from that! When he was in the hospital visiting us last weekend he felt ill and ..he collapsed, his heart stopped but the doctors did an amazing job and managed to get his heart beating again.." Danny explained keeping his hand on Grace's lap

"What happened to him?" Grace said keeping her hand away from Danny's

At that point stubborn, menacing Carla entered the room. Upon seeing Grace upset with Danny for not telling the truth a evil, smug smile spread across her wrinkling face.

"He had problems with his heart babe, but he's going to be OK!" Danny explained not wanting to go into the gruesome details

"How could you not tell this to me Danno?" Grace asked, as she wiped her teary eyes

"I didn't think it was the right time Gracie.." Danny said

"When did you think was the right time, when we were burying Uncle Steve aswell?!" Grace said raising her voice in anger

"Steve is not going to die Grace.." Danny was interrupted by a teary, emotional and angry Grace

"Well I was convinced when me and mommy were kidnapped that we were both going to make it out of this alive, and look how that turned out! It's you and me now Danno we can't keep secrets!" Grace shouted in anger as she got up off the chair and ran out of the room, tears running down her face.

"Grace!" Danny said as he tried to run after her but he was stopped by a hand across his chest as Carla stopped him

"Don't touch me." Danny said loosing all respect for his mother in law thugging away from her restraint

"I'll go after her.." Carla said

"After my dead body.." Danny said

"You are only going to do more damage, let me talk some sense into her.." Carla said, Danny thought it was talking sense into Grace relating to the whole Steve situation, little did he know Carla had something else in mind

"I am not leaving you alone with Grace.." Danny whispered trying to make it to the door but stopped all the time

"I'm not going to kidnap her Danny! You have her passport, she is my grandaughter!" Carla said so reluctantly Danny agreed

Carla made her way down the corridor to where Grace had her head buried in her knees against the hospital wall.

"Oh Gracie.." Carla said as she hugged the young girl

"How could he not tall me mawmaw?" Grace said

"Maybe he thought it would only hurt you, but to me that's pretty selfish of him.." Carla said as Grace nodded up at her with tear filled eyes

"Yeah I know.. stupid Danno.." Grace cried as she wiped the overflowing tears from her eyes

"Y'ano.. can I tell you the truth Gracie.." Carla said

"Sure?" Grace answered

"I don't think your daddy is able to look after you, If he did this this early on what is he going to be like later on? Should you really trust him.." Carla said brainwashing the vulnerable Grace

"I dunno.." Grace wondered

"So, I got a suprise for you.." Carla smiled "Why don't you come back to London with mawmaw? It will be so fun! You could go on the famous London bus tours, go see Big Ben, go on the London eye?" Carla said

"WOW! That sounds amazing! But I can't leave Danno, I still love him he's still my daddy and I can't imagine leaving him, besides I got friends here I can't leave my friends can I?" Grace said maturely

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Carla said

"Yeah? At least you tell me!" Grace smiled

"I heard your Danno saying to Chin Ho Kelly that he doesn't know if he can 'do' this, he can't so this alone! He can barely look after you for a week not to mind the rest of your life! I have soo much more Grace, you can meet new friends there is this amazing High school in London where all the popular kids go and there is even a cheerleading squad that travel all over Europe!" Carla offered

"That does sound amazing.." Grace contemplated

"I guarantee you Danny won't care! I even said it to him before about you coming back to London with me and he said 'whatever!'" Carla said making up stuff to make Danny look like thee bad guy

"He did?" Grace sad mouth agape in painful shock

Carla nodded "..Yeah, so what do you say?"

"OK, I'll go to London with you.." Grace said

"Oh Grace!" Carla embraced Grace squeezing her in the process making Grace giggle

"Ok OK I need you to do me a favour.. I need you to get your passport ready I'll go back to the Hilton and pack you a suitcase and book the flights..." Carla sais excitingly

"Sure I know where my passport is! It's in Danno's suit jacket pocket...what about Danno?" Grace asked

"Don't worry Gracie I'll tell Danno.." Carla said, she was obviously lying!

"OK...thank you!" Grace said

"Hey Grace don't tell Danno just yet Ok, I think it's better if I tell him.." Carla said

Grace nodded agreeing not to tell her father while she skipped back to Steve's room

She entered the room with a big smile across her face, Danny was happy for once in her life Carla did something positive!  
"Im sorry Danno, I over- reacted! I know why you wouldn't tell me about Uncle Steve.." Grace said

"I am so glad to hear that monkey.." Danny leaned down and gave his daughter a huge hug and kiss

Pity, soon his whole world is going to come crashing down around him!

**Well? Evil Carla got her own way, stay tuned to find out what happens next! Steve is gonna wake up in the next chapter btw and Carla's (and Grace's) departure is in the chapter after that, or maybe the next chapter? I don't really know yet :P**

**GIMME A REVIEW? PWEEEEASSSE THEY ACTUALLY MAKE MY DAY **

**thank YE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the many reviews! Im not even kidding I really really, genuinely realllyyyy love them! **

**YE ARE THE BEST!**

**Chapter 9**

Steve felt weird, he felt different, he never felt this way before. At first he thought he was dead, he couldn't see anything and he felt numb but then he barely felt someone or something touch his arm which led him to believe that he wasn't dead because dead people don't feel anything, or do they?

But then Steve noticed something, something way more important he couldn't breath!He coughed but that certainly didn't help. His throat felt like sandpaper, he needed water! HELP! please someone help! Steve shouted inside his mind but noone came to help a feeling of despair washed him. Something was blocking his airways and a thought flashed into his mind that maybe he was being choked by someone, someone had him in a headlock or something so his first instinct was to fight. He struggled with the many hands now surrounding him, every hand that touched him Steve fought it as hard as he could but after a long and tiring battle he gave in. He very uncharacteristically let them win as he was too tired, too weak to fight any more.

He let the darkness take over once more.

"What's wrong is he OK?" Danny said quickly as he paced making a number eight shape in the hospital's waiting room

Dr Patterson, the new doctor just after getting transferred from a New York hospital raised his hands urging Danny to calm down. Chin and Kono came up along side Danny, Grace was holding Danny's hand for support.

"There is nothing to worry about, Steve is going through the process of coming out of his induced coma..." Dr Patterson said and all of the concerned team-mates let out a collective happy sigh, a smile spread across each one of their concerned faces

"Is there any damage?" Danny asked nervously as caring little Grace gave his hand a supportive squeeze

"Unfortunately we haven't had the opportunity to assess him properly, he hasn't officially woke up yet, he is getting there but even though this is a positive step in the right direction Steve may not wake up for another few days, we have done all we can, the rest is up to Steve.." Dr Patterson said

"Can we see him, please?" Kono asked

"Sure follow me.." Dr Patterson said as he led the four to Steve's room

He warned them not to stay long before they entered. When they entered they were suprised with how good Steve looked, well compared to before. He had his normal tan complexion back and apart from the chest electrodes keeping track of Steve's heart and the IV line snaking out of his arm supplying him with antibiotics and other fluids there was no sign of any tubes which was such a weight off everybody's shoulders. He was wearing a nasal cannula just to be safe.

"Can I sit next to him Danno.." Grace asked looking up at her father

"Sure Grace, go talk to him.." Danny said taking in everything around Steve

Grace went up to talk to him, she held his hand while Danny, Kono and Chin were talking in the corner.

"Gracie?" Danny called

"Yeah?" Grace answered

"Me and Kono are just going to pop outside and ask the doctor a few questions okay?" Danny said, they didn't want to ask the doctor before because they didn't want Grace hearing all the gruesome details.

Grace nodded "OK, I'll be right here with him.." Grace said

"That's my girl.." Danny said proudly as he walked over to Grace gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room, Chin left around 3 minutes later to go to the restrooms

That's when Grace spilled the beans.

"Uncle Steve, can I tell you a secret"? Grace whispered looking at the sleeping Steve before looking around making sure nobody was listening

"Danno doesn't know this yet, but mawmaw told me that I can move to London with her! She said Danny doesn't know how to be a father, and can't raise me by himself, I don't know who to believe! Mawmaw may be right, but she may be wrong and I've never been to London before! It will be a whole new experience, and besides apart from Danno being a supposedly unfit father, I don't want to live here anymore, not after everything that happened with mommy...It doesn't feel right...I don't want to leave Danno but I don't want to feel guilty because Danno has to mind me for the rest of my life, I'm his responsibility and I don't want to be a burden. So that's why I've decided to go! But you can't tell Danno OK, Mawmaw said she will tell him! But you have to promise me one thing..please just take care of Danno..he's going to be sad after I leave but just be there for him! I know you will your amazing y'know! Love you Uncle Steve!" Grace wrapped her hands around the unconscious man and after went over to the couch across the way from Steve's bed. She put on the TV and soon fell fast asleep

The next morning, Grace was still asleep on the couch Danny decided to say the night, he didn't want to wake Grace so he left her sleep. Chin and Kono went home for the night and said they would be back first thing in the morning.

"morning Danno.." Grace said

"Morning Monkey.." Danny yawned and stretched his back on the uncomfortable armchair he called his bed for the past 9 hours

"Why don't me and you go to get a milkshake for breakfast, just this once! I'm feeling generous, other times it will be something healthy and nutritious!" Danny said. They had to go back to the Hilton anyway to get changed and start packing their bags, they were due to be checking out tomorrow. Danny decided to take Chin's advice and go back to his house so he and Grace could start afresh, and live normally. He just sent Kono and Chin around his place first to remove any reminders he had of Rachel.

They soon left to get a thick and creamy milkshake

Kono and Chin arrived not even ten minutes later and were shocked by what they saw; Steve was waking up! He was breathing deeply, his nose scrunched up, his eyes flickering underneath the eyelids

"Steve! Hey buddy c'mon open your eyes for us!" Chin encouraged

Not even 5 minutes later the admiringly strong SEAL opened his eyes half cast Chin and Kono were delighted.

"Hey Steve.. how you doin'?" Chin whispered

"I'll get a doctor.." Kono said slipping out of the room. She came back in with a doc in tow

The doc checked his pupils and his heartbeat, then asked some routine questions.

"Steve do you know what day it is?" He asked

Steve stared straight into space before answering, barely "F'iday.." Steve mumbled not so clearly

"Date?"

Steve nodded, he didn't know.

"Steve, who is the President?" The doc asked

"'bama.." Steve muttered

"Well done, now do you know what happened? Do you know where you are?" The doc asked

Steve nodded once more, he didn't know. A look of fear spread across Chin and Kono's face.

"Where 'm I?" Steve said

"Your in the hospital Steve.." Kono said

Steve smiled at Kono. It was a relief he knew who she was!

"Steve so you know me?" Kono asked

"K'no?" Steve said a question in his voice

"Do you know who this is?" Kono said pointing at Chin

"'hin.." Steve blinked slowly

Both cousins were delighted that Steve remembered them.

"D'nny?" Steve said "Where's D'nny?" Steve was beginning to get agitated

"Whoa whoa Danny's fine! OK he's fine! Steve relax!" Kono said

"Wha' ha'ppened?" Steve said

"You were shot.." Kono said

"Then you had problems with you heart.." Chin admitted

"Grace going to L'ndon?" Steve admitted shockingly

"What?" Kono asked

"Grace going to Londonnnn!" Steve said as clear as day as he drifted back into consciousness leaving the two cousins baffled

After breakfast the father and daughter duo made it back to the Hilton. They packed their bags so they could depart with ease the following day. Danny had just started packing when Grace entered her suitcase full already! Carla had been round, Grace thought as she smiled at Danny who was suspecting nothing of it.

"That was quick!" Danny said stuffing all his shirts into his big suitcase, when his phone rang. It was Chin, he immediately stopped what he was doing and answered the phone without delay!

"Chin!" Danny answered

"Danny Steve's after waking up!" Chin said

"Great! I'll be right there!" Danny exclaimed happily as he abandoned his suitcase, called Grace and sped towards the hospital.

He rushed into the hospital Grace jogging behind him and met Chin and Kono along with Dr. Patterson talking outside Steve's room. Danny looked into Steve's room and was disappointed when he saw that Steve was sleeping once again.

"Everything OK?" Danny asked

"OH Great your here!" Dr Patterson said

"Is there any damage?" Danny asked getting straight to it

"Thankfully nothing major, it's only some of Steve's short term memory is a little fuzzed up but other then that his reflexes and response action seem all normal. We will be keeping a close eye on him however over the next week or so until he can be discharged. To me, it's a miracle there is no permanent damage..Steve here is one lucky guy!" Dr Patterson said and Danny could have nearly cried in utter relief and joy

"Can we see him?" Danny smiled

"Sure go straight through.." DR Patterson said as his pager beeped and he raced off to another unlucky individual

Grace ran into the room excitingly and Danny was hot on her trail until Kono pulled him back out of the room saying she wanted to chat with him.

"Danny we need to talk.." Kono said seriously, it scared Danny. What could be so serious? Everything was working out eventually! Steve woke up, everyone was happy what was the problem now?

"You OK?" Danny said as he noticed how serious the expressions were on Chin and Kono's faces

"Not really, while Steve was awake he said something that wo-" Kono was interrupted by a excited Grace

"DANNO! Danno, he's waking up!" Danny diverted from the conversation to go see his partner

"Hey Steve..." Danny said a huge genuine smile spread across his face as Steve opened his eyes slowly to be met by Danny's

"It's so good to see you awake Steve!" Danny said laying a hand on Steve's shoulder

Grace jumped up and down in excitement

Steve swallowed thickly "Hey.." He croaked

"How you doin' there Big Guy?" Danny said

"'been better.." Steve mumbled

He let out a sigh as he said "Gracieee" Grace smiled up at him "M'so glad you're OK"Steve said

"Ditto.." Grace smiled

"Y'OK?" Steve said looking at Danny

"Better.." Danny smiled

"You scared us Steve.." Danny said

"M'sorry.." Steve said sleepily

"How you feelin'?" Danny asked

"Sore.." Steve said rubbing his chest

"Don't do that babe, you'll irritate the stitches.." Danny said pulling Steve's hand away from his chest

To Danny's suprise, when he tried to jerk his hand away Steve wouldn't let go. He held it to his chest as his eyes began to close.

Chin and Kono shared a look of dread as they had to tell Danny sometime what Steve had told them. They couldn't keep such a big secret!

**Thank You all! Next chapter should be up for next week, busy lately! Will Grace depart to London, or will Chin, Kono and Steve step in to save the day? WIll steve and Danny be OK? Stay tuned to find out! SPOILER: Not quite done with the whump yet, but it's not gonna be on Steve this time!? :O **

**REVIEW! :***

* * *

**Thank you all! The next chapter should be up for the start of next week! Will Grace depart to Londnon? Or will Steve save the day? Review!? Please?! **


End file.
